cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
RC-783
:"Spring'buir are you sure you can remember our mission at Rishi moon?" :"Di'kut mando'ad draar digu Ryg'ika" — Springer and Rygan before fighting the war eagles (19 BBY) Early Life Springer was born on planet Mandalore his parents was Rune Gundarkboarder and Raeema Whitejumper he was born alongside his brothers Rex hide and Barad he was back there still a part of the Gurfglider family and Rage Ordo's grandson. Springer was later in some years in the Grand Army of the Republic his mission was to defeat the CIS, thus his journey began. Springer meet Tendra When Springer arrived on felucia to hunt Rancors he meet a twi'lek named Tendra, he recruited her and then they went to hunt after they finished up, Springer asked Tendra to be his girlfriend and she accepted it, they lived together for some time until Springer got a new mercenary job but before he left he married Tendra. Return of Memories At some point doing the Clone Wars Springer come across an old abandon farm which belonged to Clan Whitejumper, in there he found an old Mandalorian helmet covered in dust, when he touched that helmet his entire body started to get covered in pain and he got a heart attack, meanwhile a lot of ancient memories flew into him, memories of thousands of years ago, about the Whitejumper's first purge, about a former life as a Jedi and about a threat only he and those closes to him knew about. The new childrens When Springer came back to Tendra did he discover that Tendra was pregnant, thus he decide to stay with her and not leave her again until the children had been given birth to. Springer remained and got to see it was twins a little twi'lek girl and a little human boy they named them Mira and Cade. Springer goes in exile After some years did Springer learn that Aidan Blackout was planning to unite the mandalorians and kill the jedi, so he decided to confront him, after it failed he told Tendra and his children to pack their gear and equipment before they took off to the Whitejumper Farm, which location on Tatooine where still kept secret. Facing the Threat As Springer's old memories haunted him, thus did he decide to do something about, it his first act was to locate the ancient allies of Clan Whitejumper named the Clan Deshra once that was done, he was able to unite Clan Desha and the remnants of the Whitejumper's together, their combined forces took off to beyong Wild Space, there he found something whatever he found never came to light because it was eradicated by the united Clans after returning did Springer and Clan Deshra part on good terms with a promise long ago furfilled and statues of their ancestors raised. The promise Ared Whitejumper Deshra had made to Springar Whitejumper "Whatever you find out there, if you ever need an army to fight it, we'll have your back." Fate Eventually Springer led the remnants of the Whitejumper Clan to their doom, not knowing Rex and Suman survived, he believe himself to be the only surviver of the second purge, out of shame and guilt he took off again to beyong Wild Space. He was never heard from again, legend however goes that his armor was found being sold by a scavenger who claimed it was given to him, other tales says he was taken somewhere by someone, the truth was never revealed. Message from Springer if we where friends in cwa then you can no longer add me on steam for some reasons but this is my FB profile https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100000184797672. Did you know...? Springer was the incarnation of his own ancestor Springar Whitejumper who's presence inside him allowed him to wield the force alongside granting him memories about the Unknown Threat, about the first Whitejumper Purge and about Clan Deshra. Springer also had a weak heart and if under alot of stress would get a heart attack. Springer had never noticed the presence inside him before traveling to Tatooine. Springer never wanted to fight in the war. Gallery Spring6.png|Springer whithout helmet (around 20 BBY) Category:Squad Leader Category:The Nicknames returns Category:Republic Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:The nickname squad Category:Gurfglider Family Category:Planet Teck Category:Whitejumper Clan Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Galactic Republic Category:Mandalorian